Painful Heart
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: —hati ini telah tersakiti olehmu. Selamat tinggal. / (Fail) Fictogemino!


_Story : Painful Heart_

_Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin Chu belong to Koge Donbo_

_Warning : AR, typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, dan warning-warning lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan._

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Angst_

_Ryuuka Mikan proudly present..._

Perasaanku telah terluka karena kau, Kazune, meskipun di dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam, aku masih mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Namun apa daya, ego telah menguasai diriku. Seluruhnya.

Maaf, aku tak bisa memberikan kesempatan lagi untukmu, Kazune. Kau tidak tahu betapa sakit dan perihnya hati ini setelah kaupermainkan seperti itu.

Aku hanya diam sambil memandang kosong ke arah meja makan restoran—ya, brengsek idiot gila itu mengajakku untuk bertemu—tanpa sekali pun ingin memandang sosok di hadapanku.

"Hah..."

"Karin, aku, aku, aku..."

"Kaumau bicara apa lagi, Kazune? Apa kau sudah puas mempermainkanku? Maaf saja Kazune, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa mempercayaimu lagi," ujarku dengan nada dingin.

"Ka-Kau benar-benar salah paham! Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya! Rika itu sebenarnya sepupu jauhku! Bukan pacarku! A-Aku..." bantah laki-laki bersurai pirang pucat bernama Kazune, pac—ah, maksudku mantan pacar. Yah, tidak akan lama lagi dia akan menyabut status 'pacar' denganku.

"Berapa banyak kebohongan yang telah kauperbuat, Kujyou Kazune? Apa kau belum bosan juga untuk menggoreskan luka yang lebih dalam lagi untukku?" tanyaku dengan nada sinis.

"Karin! Aku berani bersumpah kalau aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Rika!" seru Kazune padaku. Cih, dasar pria munafik.

"Seumur hidup aku takkan mempercayaimu lagi, Kazune. Ingat itu baik-baik," ujarku dingin dengan nada ketus.

"Karin!" balasnya.

"Diamlah Kazune bodoh!" bentakku keras.

Tangannya dilayangkan ke arah meja tak berdosa itu. Semua yang ada di restoran itu menatap ke arah kami dengan pandangan aneh. Argh! Ini membuatku frustasi! Apa Kazune sudah tidak punya urat malu lagi, hah?!

Brak! Bunyi yang amat sangat klise itu terngiang di telingaku.

"Lebih baik kau tak perlu banyak bicara lagi, Kazune. Selamat tinggal," ujarku masih bertahan dengan nada dingin, ketus, dan sinis. Tiga unsur dalam ucapanku yang membentuk frasa sarkasme. Ah, lupakan itu.

"Kau pasti melakukan ini semua karena Jin bukan?" tanyanya seperti menginterogasi.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, bosan, "Jin? Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini, Kazune?! Dulu kau adalah orang yang santun, dingin, acuh tak acuh, dan keren bagiku, namun sekarang mana sifatmu yang kukenal dulu saat kita bertemu pertama kali, hah?! Kenapa seolah-olah kau jadi posesif dan cemburu seperti ini?"

"Huh! Perubahanmu ini memang pasti karena Jin!" serunya.

"Kau sudah berubah banyak Kazune," lirihku pelan, "terserah apa katamu sajalah, lagipula itu hakku mau bagaimana bicara, mau dingin, mau lembut, terserah yang punya mulut," sewotku bosan.

"Karin, kenapa kau jadi dingin padaku?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Bibir ini terlalu kelu untuk bicara, bahkan untuk bergerak sedikit pun susah. Pikiranku kalut dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang kecil namun kompleks. Apa aku yang salah paham? Ataukah Kazune yang memang mempermainkan aku dari belakang—yang kini telah kuketahui?

"Karin... bisakah kau memaafkanku?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat. Dan... bodoh! Kenapa air mata ini menetes untuk dia?! Apa aku memang benar-benar masih menyukai dirinya? Tuhan, jawab aku! Tolong jawab!

Apa aku harus memaafkannya? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Dia sudah membentakku! Lebih dari dua kali pula! Lagipula ia sudah bersama perempuan yang lebih baik dariku. Heh Kazune, sepertinya aku memang hanya bisa memandang kebahagiaanmu dari jauh, meskipun di lubuk hatiku aku masih menyukaimu. Ralat, masih mencintaimu.

...

Hei...

...

Ada sesuatu yang begitu mengganjal di hatiku, namun aku tak tahu apa artinya. Sejak bertemu dengannya, aku merasakan banyak hal yang tak terkira—bahkan sampai ia memutuskan hubungan cinta kami secara tak langsung.

Apa itu artinya cinta? Tuhan, tolong jawab pertanyaanku. Tolong aku...

_Malu, saat tangannya menggenggam tanganku dengan erat._

_Aneh, saat jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat._

_Sakit, saat ia dengan teganya mengkhianatiku dan membohongiku._

_Perih, saat luka hati ini terbuka lebar menerima kata pujian yang romantis yang selama ini hanyalah omong kosong belaka._

_Senang, saat dengan sabar ia mengajariku tentang pelajaran sekolah yang tidak kumengerti._

Aku meremas dadaku dengan pelan. Sesak. Ini sesak. Ada apa? Ini... kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Seingatku aku tak punya penyakit jantung.

Hei, apa kautahu? Banyak hal yang kurasakan saat bersama denganmu, Kujyou Kazune. Sangat banyak kenangan manis yang kita buat bersama, membuatku tak ingin jauh darimu. Namun apa daya, kau sendiri yang membuat hubungan kita bagai kutub magnet yang sejenis, tolak menolak tanpa bisa disatukan lagi. Selamanya.

Maaf.

...

"Aku membencimu Kazune. Selamanya. Maafkan aku. Kuharap kau bisa bahagia dengannya. Selamat tinggal, sekali lagi, dan selamat ya atas hubunganmu."

_**Fin~**_


End file.
